Rapid advances in understanding brain function, neural connectivity and neural plasticity are providing opportunities to develop systems to aid the diagnosis and treatment of neurological disorders. Electrical neural stimulators are being used alongside neural recording systems to enable bidirectional interactions with the nervous system and realize new neuroprostheses and rehabilitation methods.